The new iPod
by NimueTheSorceress
Summary: This is what happens when I get really bored. If I get bored again, it may continue :) EDIT- I got bored again... Oops :P (Warning- Contains HP and Sherlock now!)
1. Do Your Thing

**A/N- This is what happens when I get really, really bored…**

Hermione and Ron were worried about Harry. Ever since he'd developed a liking for muggle music, they'd never got any sense out of him. They had to do something about it.

Hermione found Harry in the astronomy tower, listening to his _iPod_, whatever that was. Even Hermione wasn't entirely sure. She sighed. This was going to be difficult…

"Umm… hi Harry." She said tentatively.

"Oh! Hey Hermione! Look, I just got this new song! It's supermegafoxyhotawesome!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is. Look, Harry we need to-" But Harry had stopped listening. Whatever this new song was, he seemed to love it because he kept humming along.

"Harry."

"Harry…"

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"FOR WIZARDGOD'S SAKE, HARRY!" Harry jumped.

"What the hell, Hermione?" he said angrily, pulling out a headphone.

"Harry, you need to stop listening to that thing! You're obsessed!"

Harry was furious. "Well what else do you expect me to do? It's so dull around here…"

"Oh, I don't know! Watch WizardTV? Listen to the news on the radio? Just something else, please, Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

"I don't need no TV," Harry scoffed, "I don't need no news."

_What the hell?_ Hermione thought.

"All I need is a bumping beat, to bump away my blues!"

Hermione frowned. "Harry, what are you talking about? You don't have any blues. Not at the moment, anyway…"

"I don't give a damn what the people say!"

"Well, maybe you should! I think even Dumbledore's tired of this!"

"I'm gonna do it, gonna do it my way!"

"Harry, please! Stop this!"

"Gonna let it all out, and do my thing!"

"And what if we don't let you?"

"Boom boom boom, and a bang bang bang!"

"Are you threatening me? What's got into you?"

"Oooh-do your thing!"

"What thing? I don't have a thing…" Hermione was confused. What was Harry talking about?

"Do your thing. Make my body sing!"

"Harry!" Hermione flushed, "Not here! What if someone heard you? You promised we'd keep it a secret!"

"Do your thing, your thing, my thing, oh oh oh oh!"

"Harry, please!" Hermione looked around to make sure noone could hear them, "Someone will hear!"

"Say shut your mouth! You're in a fatal tiz!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Free the mayhem in your mind! Release the need inside of you! You're gonna suffer-"

"Oh, I'm going to regret this!" Hermione said, before throwing herself at Harry and snogging him. And, of course, that was the exact moment Ron walked in.

**A/N- Featuring Basement Jaxx's 'Do your thing'**


	2. Shoot the Runner

**A/N for the A/N- I'd just like to apologise for this sheer randomness. I wrote this during a rather long and boring journey to London to see the Doctor Who Proms, but I couldn't upload it from my phone. So instead, I'm just going to upload it like this, and see what happens. Please feel free to mention any criticisms or errors, etc. This was written in a moment of madness and I can accept any flaws or bad-writingness.**

** I also think I should take this opportunity to tell any of my more regular readers that I'm going to take down the Magic Will Return story and rewrite it, because it's not going anywhere as it is. I'm almost at my school holidays, so I'll spend a few weeks working on chapters then, and see what happens. I'm going to need a Beta for it too, I think, so if anyone's interested, please PM me. Okay, that's it. On with the randomness, A/Ns and all!**

A/N- Sorry for any mistakes that may turn up on here. I got bored and wrote it on my phone on the way into London. I also hate reading stuff on my phone in the format I've had to write it, so no proof-reading. Anyway, please point out any mistakes, and I'll edit this when I next have a chance on my laptop. I'll also change the chapter titles to the songs in the fics. This one is 'Shoot The Runner' by Kasabian.

Sebastian Moran was worried. It had been an entire week since Jim had sent him to some obscure country to kill someone. In the few years Seb had known Jim, this had never happened before. Jim always had people he wanted to kill.

But why was Jim so distracted? Seb was glad he flat-shared with Jim. All he had to do was walk into Jim's room to find the problem. You see, ever since Seb's prank on Jim's phone, which had led to a slightly ironic situation, Jim had become obssessed with linking music in with his jobs. And then he was just obssessed with his iPod...

Seb sighed and opened the door to Jim's room, where Jim was STILL on iTunes!

"Jim-" Seb started. Jim looked up.

"Oh, Seb! I have this song that sums us up perfectly! Listen!"

Seb opened his mouth to complain, then closed it again and sighed. Why couldn't he say no to this guy? "Oh, alright. What's it called?"

Jim smirked and pressed play. Seb frowned as he recognised the tune. Jim had been blasting this from his room for days. That explained why then...

And then Jim started singing. Actually singing. Seb was in shock.

"Shoot the runner, shoot, shoot the runner!" Jim sang. "I'm a king, and you're my queen!" Oh, God, is he changing the words?

Jim sang through the whole song, swearwords and all, only changing the odd word so it applied to him and Seb.

Seb just stood there, even when Jim started playing the air guitar, right up to the final guitar chord, when he'd made a decision. He had to say something and hang the consequences.

"You know what Jim?" Seb said with a smile, "You could really use that king thing in your plan against Holmes."

Jim shrugged. "Oh, Sherlock? I thought of that ages ago..."

There was a pause, and then a phone went off.

"Well, it's not mine. I threw it out of the window yesterday." Jim said calmly, or at least as calmly as a madman could say it.

Seb raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking his phone, he read the text and frowned.

"What the hell? Jim, how the hell did Sherlock Fricking Holmes get my number?"

_Tell Moriarty that iTunes Version 11.8 is a waste of time-SH_

A/N- I'd also like to take this opportunity to apologise for my addiction to MorMor fics... (and does version 11.8 actually exist? I honestly have no idea...)


End file.
